poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defender of the Universe, Mac returns to Terra Venture!
'The Defender of the Universe, Mac returns to Terra Venture! '''is the seventh episode of Power Rangers: Galaxy Force. Summary Mac returns to Terra Venture, and the Time Force Rangers and Space Rangers help him against Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers. Plot Terra Venture's strange danger/Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers' rampage The episode begins on the newly rebuilt Terra Venture, Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers returned to begin their rampage. A crash landing/Villamax and Kegler warned the Galaxy Force Rangers Suddenly back on Earth, there was a crash landing site not too far from the School of Friendship, so Mac, the Time Force Rangers, the Space Rangers, and the Young Six set out to investigate. As they checked it out, Villamax and Kegler came out of the pod, warning the Lightspeed Origins Rangers about the return of Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers. Mac's mission to Terra Venture/The Time Force Rangers and the Space Rangers go with Mac Meanwhile, back at Twilight's castle, the Friendship Map summons Mac, the Time Force Rangers, and the Space Rangers to go to Terra Venture due to Mac's excitement and Twilight's complete shock. Even the Map sending Mac, the Time Force Rangers, and the Space Rangers instead of two people, Twilight believes that the problem is minor, such as that "Deviot is back from the dead again, or Captain Mutiny and his crew have returned". But Spike suggests that it could be a possibility of Trakeena returning. Then Mac, the Time Force Rangers, and the Space Rangers go to Terra Venture. Olympius contacts Makuta/Hexxus' speech/the assault begins Then Olympius contacts Makuta, having him revealing that the time has come for the United Alliance of Darkness to band together to finally take over the universe. Then Hexxus gives a speech and orders the Battle Droids to destroy all the forces of goodness..... Including the Power Rangers. He then orders them to spread the wrath of Makuta. Goldar and Klank inform Rita, Zedd, Mondo and Machina that it is time for the greatest battle in the universe due to Sprocket's excitement. Then Divatox attacks the Turbo Rangers on planet Mustafar, vowing to show Olympius, Hexxus and the Psycho Rangers evil. Then Jinxer informs Olympius that he put "Trakeena and Queen Chrysalis on the horn for you." Although they argued about the tactics, Trakeena and Chrysalis agreed when they found out that the summons came from Makuta. Then the orders Jinxer to get him Astronema, then Tirek and Sombra. Villamax warns everyone about the attack When Starlight tells everyone that her father and Sunburst's mother are under attack, Villamax informs everyone that it is not only Firelight or Stellar Flare, but also Makuta, Olympius, Astronema, Divatox, Rita and Zedd, even Mondo and Machina. Ocellus tells everyone that Divatox is attacking the planet Mustafar. Then they realize that Makuta's forces are planning to take over the whole universe. Ocellus contacts Mac/Battling Frax, Vypra, and Destruxo Then Ocellus contacts Mac on his communicator to warn him about the attack commanded by Makuta. As he finishes his mission to find the problem, he's confronted by Frax, Vypra, and Destruxo. Mac completes his mission/Defeating Makuta/Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers retreat Then Mac completes his mission to find the problem, then returns as they defeat Makuta and his army, and Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers retreat. Villamax and Kegler stay with the Galaxy Force Rangers/Recruiting Ransik's alliance Despite Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers' retreat, Villamax and Kegler decide to stay with the Galaxy Force Rangers, and plan to recruit Ransik and his alliance. Trivia * Transcript ''The Defender of the Universe, Mac returns to Terra Venture! (Transcript) Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Power Rangers Category:Trevor7626 Category:Episodes